Ed
Ed Walker is the adoptive father of Jay and the husband of Edna, as well as the owner of Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. Ed is well known for his forgetfulness, which often results in him asking his wife to take notes for him. Biography Snakebit Ed and Edna, visited Jay at the Ninjas' new headquarters, Destiny's Bounty. The Ninja welcomed them and gave them a tour, but Jay was embarrassed by his parents' antics and quickly shoved them out with a hasty promise to visit them sometime. Disheartened by their son's icy reception, Ed sadly told Edna that Jay had outgrown them—the time had come to let him go and live his own life. When the couple returned home to the Junkyard, Ed went to work on the surprise he was building for Jay. He heard a noise and called Edna to make sure the security was on, although she responded that it must have been broken. They were suddenly ambushed by Lloyd Garmadon and the Fangpyre tribe, who infected several of the machines around the junkyard to transform them into Serpentine Vehicles. Ed watched in horror as his creations were mutated, only to be informed by General Fangtom that his minions' bite worked just as well on humans. When the Ninja visited the junkyard the next morning, Jay found Ed and Edna bound together in an old freezer—worse yet, both of them were infected by the Fangpyre's Bite. The Ninja fought the Fangpyre, attempting to steal the Fangpyre Staff that contained the anti-venom to cure both Ed and Edna. After the staff was retrieved, Nya cured Ed and his wife. After recovering, Ed used his mechanical expertise to fix the Destiny's Bounty's flight systems, enabling the ship to escape the Fangpyres. Jay told his parents that they would be able to return to the junkyard once things settled, but offered them to stay aboard the Destiny's Bounty for as long as they liked. The Royal Blacksmiths Alongside his wife, Ed attended the Ninjago talent show at the Concert Hall. He happily cheered for the Ninja after their performance, booing when Pythor revealed his scorecard to be a zero. Day of the Great Devourer Ed and Edna attended the "Take Back Ninjago Rally" in Ninjago City, but fled to their car when the rally was interrupted by the arrival of the Great Devourer. Before they could escape however, they were surrounded by the giant snake, but were saved when their son arrived just in time. After the devourer was defeated, Ed and Edna met up with the Ninja and congratulated Jay on his success. Ninjaball Run He and Edna entered the Ninjaball Run competition, but they crashed in the Glacier Barrens when they helped Jay by giving him their fuel and a spare vehicle part to finish the race with a piece of them. The Last Voyage Ed and Edna were at the harbor before the Ninja sailed off in search of the Island of Darkness. As Edna advised Jay to eat his vegetables, she demanded Ed tell him the same, only for Ed to tell him to listen to his mother. Return of the Overlord Ed and Edna make a minor appearance at the dojo while witnessing Dareth's students attacking General Kozu. Blackout Ed was helping the Ninja find some parts. When the Nindroids started attacking, he and Edna left the junkyard with home-made jetpacks, leaving the others. Misfortune Rising Ed returned to the junkyard after running from picking up a few things to find Jay there, heartbroken as he had received a letter that his father had passed. Ed and Edna then finally admitted that he was adopted and gave him the note they had received. Operation Land Ho! When Jay returns, once again, to the junkyard, Ed tells him to find a few friends to assist him in stopping Nadakhan. In LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Ed is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 10,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 6: Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. He uses melee attacks and can fix broken objects and use grapple points. Shortly after the Ninjas' memories were erased, they journeyed to Ed and Edna's junkyard seeking help, though were pursued by Fangpyres. Ed and Edna helped them build the Mechanical Ninja to protect the junkyard. Appearances Notes *Despite making numerous appearances in the TV show over the span of six years, Ed never received an official minifigure. However, upon the release of The LEGO Ninjago Movie in 2017, Ed and Edna will finally receive their own minifigures. *It is revealed in the end credits of "Snakebit" that Ed's last name is Walker, which makes his full name Ed Walker. *He's an inventor like Zane's father, Dr. Julien; they also share the same hairstyle. *Ed is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 10,000 studs after obtaining his character token from Level 6: Ed & Edna's Scrap N' Junk. Gallery Ed23.png SoREdnaHug.png|In Shadow of Ronin Jay&Ed.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Humans Category:2012 Category:Parents Category:Inventors Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Heroes Category:2013 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Skybound Category:Males Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ally of the ninja Category:Jay's Family Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie